Kayle Warnick
"I fought in the Wars to defend my friends, because their my family, too." Kayle Warnick is known to all as the famous "Jedi Exile" who saved the galaxy from the Dark Wars against the Sith Triumvirate, and serves as a major character in the storyline. She is also the pilot of the Albion unit. Appearance Kayle appears as a young woman in her mid-twenties, and even appears to be a plain but beautiful, as commented by her friends. She has blonde hair. Brown eyes. Slim body with big breasts. And light skin. Kayle mostly wears the attire of a Jedi Knight, and rarely wears any other clothing in public or otherwise. Personality Kayle is very kind and compassionate to others and strangers, and would not stand by and let innocent people suffer. She has a very keen sense of leadership ability, and her friends even commented that her compassion makes her worthy of being a Jedi Knight at the time of the Mandalorian Wars. Though, Kayle just insisted that she can wait until the wars were over, thus making her very humble and selfless. Her kind and selfless nature is also the reason why everyone she meets and helps then have a bond with her through the Force, and without even being aware of it until later on. She also has a very loyal and defiant heart to her, as she defied the Jedi Council with her friends to save the galaxy from the Mandalorian threat. She has also been very well known to Kallen that she is quite unpredictable to most about her actions and choices, and it is only by joining or fighting her that one may know her true self. Though she doesn't show it very much, Kayle would have no choice but to defeat her enemies that would harm those she cherishes, even if that meant killing them in the process, though she would grieve after doing so. This is shown when she fought Kallen for the final time during the Battle of the Gods Arc. As a good person at heart, Kayle also shows regret and guilt over her past mistakes from Malachor V's furst destruction, and lived a life of solitude for over a near-decade. Because of her faults of the pasts, she cast aside her old bonds with those from the Mandalorian Wars, and even thrown away her past name. After much reassurance from her companions and closest friends, she retook her steps to being a better person and forged herself a new name that always thought would suit her best. Kayle's hobby involves meditating in private, which she trains herself within her consciousness to get stronger, and to also prepare herself for future conflicts to protect the innocent. She shares this with Valka Xargus. History The Legion of Kraynos Chronicles Arc (Bonus 3) The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) KOTOR 2: The Sith Lords Peragus Telos IV Meeting Atris Dantooine Nar Shaddaa Dxun Onderon Korriban Battle on Onderon Confronting the Jedi Masters Battle of Telos IV Malachor V Finale Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Kayle/Albion VS Kallen/Gurren Seiten While the fight with the others still intensifies, Kallen and her Gurren Seiten are now standing from a distance from the Albion and Kayle. Kayle asks Kallen with a slight sorrowful voice if Kallen wishes to take part in this attempted genocide attack on the Sith'arians, too. But Kallen just clarifies that she has completely misjudged Kayle for what she truly is. Kayle is confused but dismisses this. Kallen further says that, although they are rivals from their childhood, and have ideals that are completely different from one another, she thought that Kayle actually cared about life and would have helped in this cause against Sith'aria, but now sees what has became of this event. Kayle corrects her that she does care about life, but annihilating the Sith'arians is nothing more than genocide, and that the Sith'arians are actually not evil or a threat to all. Kallen grunts from this, and Kayle finishes by saying that she has to protect them and her friends from any danger now, even if it is Kallen herself. Kallen then thinks that Kayle and the others now crave for power by helping the Sith'arians, and now says that in this case, as she raises her right arm of her Gurren Seiten, but Kayle quickly pulls out her right rifle from her Albion's waist area and points it to Kallen, while also asking on "In that case...what?", for what Kallen was about to say to her. Kallen then finishes by declaring that Kayle mustn't be allowed to live, and that she's going to defeat her and take down Zack for good. However, Kayle corrects her that she will not allow that to happen, and her Advanced Combat Control System then activate immediately with her eyes indicating it, and both combatants prepare to battle. They both activate their energy wings, and Kayle fires at Kallen with her right rifle. Kallen dodges them with great speeds within the air, and Kayle pulls out her left rifle to better the odds. Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Rage Over the Will to Protect As Kain and Akuhiei die by the hands of their father, everyone senses this with trembling unease, but Kallen was strucked very deeply by this. Kayle wonders on what happened to them, which Aeon revealed that Kain's and Akuhiei's presence has vanished completely. They take this with stunned surprise, and Kallen breaks down into tears of despair. Kayle feels regret over their deaths, and everyone wonders if Zack had killed them, or if it was by Marka's hand. Before Neon could tell them, Kayle detect a massive vortex of force energies from Kallen, and everyone realizes that her power has exploded to the point of potentially surpassing the Ragnos Brothers' power. Revan tries to talk to Kallen to keep her calm, but the enraged Lady of the Sith slashes him on the chest, resulting in a stream of blood to spew out. Kallen then kicks him away, and Kayle manages to catch him on time. Aeon and Neon knew that Kallen is now far beyond the reach of logic and reason, and attempt to stop her. They try to subdue her, but Kallen's dramatically increased power makes her on an even playing field to the Xen Brothers. Not wanting to stay on the sidelines, the rest of the Sith'arian Superiors also try to stop Kallen, but her overwhelming might also makes her take them all at once. The heroes now fully understand that Kallen is being manipulated by the Evil Legacy, and now only Zack or Kayle will be able to stop her. As the fight continues, Kallen redirects her attention to Kayle's companions and unleashes an endless barrage of Force Blasts to destroy them. However, Kayle manages to stop them with her Storm of Bonds, but is mildly exhausted by this. Kallen then dismisses her attention to the Knights of Sith'aria and Kayle's other companions and attacks Mical to get Kayle to lose all hope. She fires all of her known ice attacks to kill him, only for Kayle to get in between the fray. Kayle gets in the way and protects Mical by holding him back in her arms, while Kayle uses Force Deflection to deflect all of Kallen's ice attacks. Mical pleas to Kayle to not fight Kallen, for he fears that she'll kill her. Kayle, keeping a calm and reassuring composure, says that she knows that, but she has to end this fight for good, and Kayle asks Mical and the others to trust in her. Revan and the others are greatly concerned and hesitate to let Kayle fight Kallen all by herself. Kayle reminds them that they have faith in Zack, so they also have to have faith in each other. She finishes by saying that they are a family, and that's all that matters. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Kallen halts her ice attacks and draws out her lightsaber to strike Kayle down from her back. Kallen makes a leap in the air and strikes with fury. However, within a flash, Kallen's lightsaber is halted by Kayle's left hand, and appears to be holding it tightly with a golden aura around it. Mical looks on to Kayle, and Kayle merely smiles to reassure him and the others. Kallen, showing a fit of anger, questions Kayle if she intends to get in her way again, while calling her a worthless excuse of a Jedi Knight. She continues by lashing out if Kayle wants to be torn to pieces along with her friends. However, Kayle, who still keeps her calm composure, tells Kallen that she holds no hostile intent nor hatred against her, and she doesn't want to fight her, either. However, as she slowly looks to Kallen with a look of unflinching determination, she continues to say that if her reason for being here is to harm her friends and family, and that if she intends to follow down this path she walks, then Kayle will be forced to stop her. Kayle then easily destroys Kallen's lightsaber with her golden aura hand, and Kallen, in shock and surprise by this, leaps away before it could explode in her hand. Despite that Kayle has gotten much stronger than before in their last battles, Kallen merely laughs in a tone of overconfidence and expresses how amusing this is. She stands firm on her feet and declares Kayle to try her best to entertain her, as she unleashes her full power of the Force and the ice elements around her immense aura within the battleground and draws out her staff. Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 Stage 4 Stage 5 Stage 6 Stage 7 Stage 8 Stage 9 Stage 10 Unyielding Struggle Farewell, Kallen After the intense battle, Kallen is on her right knee to the ground, and she expresses a face of impressment to Kayle's power and skill, and comments that it is not only her physical prowess that has improved, but her resolve and will to protect the detestable Sith'arians. Kallen gets up and scoffs that, even if she has gotten better, Kayle will never truly defeat her. Kallen then generates a shining sphere of ice fuelled with immense Force energies that form into an enormous dome of destructive power, and Mical begs Kayle to get out of the way of the attack. Kayle reassures them that she has been training to help her friends, and that she is the only one to stop Kallen in this fight. Kallen retorts to her to be quiet, and boasts that she will never beat her, and that she is going to be destroyed with her friends, and soon everyone in Sith'aria. Kayle, unafraid of the attack, remains still and Kallen fires her ultimate attack on Kayle. However, as the attack reaches and Mical cries out to Kayle, Kayle is shown to have stopped it with only her bare-hand and neutralizes it easily. Kallen shows a face of surprise, but merely laughs in response. She tells Kayle that she hasn't got the best of her, and even boasts that she hardly did, as this is far from her true power. She generates her ultimate attack again, but out of unseen events, her attack enlarges and vast ice elements and Force energies overwhelm the atmosphere of the planet from her will, and Edward and Daira realize that this mass of power that Kallen is energizing will destroy the planet if this continues, and everyone reacts to this with shock. Neon tries to step in with Mammon, but Kayle tells everyone to stand back. Mical asks her why, but Revan keeps him from trying to stop her. Kayle then walks several steps forward, and draws her lightsaber in both hands tightly and prepares to utilize her Yellow Shine Wave to finish this with their final attacks. As Kallen prepares to finish charging her attack, Kayle closes her eyes and is fueled in he golden aura that is transferred into her lightsaber. Kallen now declares her to be gone, and she unleashes her vastly powerful ultimate attack on Kayle, while its path destroys most of the area. As the attack goes to destroy her with overflowing energies of the Force and the ice elements, Kayle then opens her eyes with unflinching focus and finally unleashes the Yellow Shine Wave straight to Kallen's attack. As their attacks come into collision, Kayle's attack has completely broken through Kallen's own, and the massive power dissipates as a result to Kayle's strong will to protect her friends. Kallen looks on with shock and speechlessness, and she is then hit by the Yellow Shine Wave that binds her motionless as a result. Kallen tries to struggle against this, but the immense power levels from the Yellow Shine Wave keeps her from escaping, and the energy morphs into a dome that continues to grow in power and by Kayle's will. Kayle now walks forward and picks up the broken pieces of Kallen's lightsaber, and keeps her eyes on Kallen. Kayle tells Kallen that she's sorry, as she rebuilds her lightsaber with her golden aura energies, and fuels it with her power. Kayle now looks on with a slight sorrowful face to Kallen and replies this to be a goodbye to her, and says farewell, as she fires the golden energized lightsaber to Kallen. Kallen's lightsaber then pierces her in the heart, and the massive dome explodes into an enormous column of yellow energies into the skies as a result. As it clears, Kallen's body falls to the ground and Kayle sheds a single tear from her left eye. She walks to Kallen's body, while the others look on with a sad and painful look to them. Kayle then goes down unto her knees and holds Kallen's body in her arms with a sad expression, while Kallen's body resonates with blue and pink energies, and fades away into particles of energy that are then transferred into Zack's Sword of Destiny. Kayle gets up to her feet, and seems to be placing her hands to her heart on her chest, possibly to make peace with Kallen's fate. Mical, Atton, and the rest then take several steps forward and wonder if she's alright. Kayle then looks to them with a smile and says that she fine, and that they need to go where Zack is now. Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Kayle is a very skilled and formidable adversary to all those that she faces into battle. She is commented by Revan that she is far stronger than a Jedi Master, and Zack says that she has the natural ability of being one of the best. Her following abilities are: *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Power Level:' Kayle's Power Level is colored yellow. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Kayle is dramatically a master in swordsmanship, and even trains daily in lightsaber combat for future conflicts to occur. Her skill is stated by Zack to be on par and equal to Revan's own, and they have been training against each other since their time on Dantooine (though they roleplayed as Jedi vs Sith). She was also capable of defeating the three Sith Lords in the Dark Wars, and has been famous from then on. At the start of the story, Kayle's swordsmanship is considered to be far from her old rival, Kallen Kozuki, and she continued to get stronger to be able to aid her in times of war. When they fought on opposite sides Kayle was slightly bellow Kallen's strength, but as the story progresses she was finally able to surpass Kallen and defeat her for the final time. *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Keen Intellect:' *'Master Repairer:' *'Multi-Language Expert:' *'Wind Manipulation:' *'Lightning Manipulation:' *'Storm Manipulation:' *'Yellow Shine Wave:' Kayle has developed and mastered this special attack back in the Mandalorian Wars, and has kept it secret until she met Revan, Alek, and Zack again. She concentrates her Force energies into her weapon, and her body begins to resonate with immense power levels. When she charges it to full power, Kayle then opens her eyes, and they glow fiercely with yellow Power Level energies, and her Force Power. She then swings her weapon with a horizontal or vertical slice, and the attack is discharged from the weapon and summons a massively powerful attack that can wipe away multiple enemies in one stroke. She almost compares this attack to Revan's Light and Dark Strike, as it requires the same uses as she does. It can wipe out nearly a thousand enemies at once, as shown in The Great Droid War Arc. Kayle can even use this ability when she pilots the Albion for battle situations. 'Force Powers' *'Master Force Healing:' *'Master Battle Meditation:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Wound/Choke/Kill:' *'Force Crush:' *'Force Enlightenment:' *'Master Force Valor:' *'Force Bond:' *'Force Sight:' *'Force Vision:' *'Immense Force Power':' '''As stated by Zack, Kayle's massive Force Power is on an equal level to Revan's own in every step of the way. *'Impressive Force Growth Rate:' *'Breath Control:' Kayle has the Force power to protect herself from poisons in the air, and even be able to do in the vaccum of space for a limited amount of time. 'Storm of Bonds Mode' Kayle possesses a special power from the Spiral Force known as Storm of Bonds. This mode allows her to use the bonds she shares with her companions and friends, and utilize their combine strength and will to fight off against powerful enemies. When entering this mode, her eyes shine with blue Spiral Force energies, her hair tears away and letting her hair loose and long, and her powers and physical abilities are increased to numerous times over. Neon stated that this mode is closely related to one's Resolve Mode, but is much more powerful. However, from the start Kayle had difficulty of controlling this enormous power and eventually went into a spiral catastrophe. Only with the intervention of Revan's words and selfless actions was she able to maintain full control of this power. This mode has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Enhanced Wind Manipulation:' *'Enhanced Lightning Manipulation:' *'Enhanced Storm Manipulation:' 'Ultimate Attacks/Finishers' Weapons *'Viridian Lightsaber:' *'Cyan Lightsaber (Formerly):' Family & Relatives K *Mical: Husband *Ben Warnick: Son *Jaira Warnick: Daughter Relationships Main Title: Kayle's Relationships Zack Xargus Revan Venar (Revan) Alek Squint (Malak) Mical Kreia Kallen Ragnos Viloura Xargus Atton Rand Visas Marr Bao-Dur Brianna Kae (Brianna) Mira G0-T0 Remote Hanharr Canderous Ordo Zaalbar Mission Vao Griff Vao Jolee Bindo Carth Onasi Bastila Shan Yusanis Arren Kae Kavar Quotes *(to Kallen) "''Kallen, I hold no hostile intent nor hatred against you, and I don't want to fight you, either. However, if your reason for being here is to harm my friends and family... If you choose to follow down this path, then I will be forced to stop you." *(to Kallen) "I'm sorry, Kallen. I truly am." *(to Kallen) "Kallen, the Evil Legacy wants to destroy everything and everyone, not save them!" *(to Kallen) "Let's stop this, Kallen! There's no point in this senseless struggle! Please!" *(to Kallen upon defeating her) "I'm sorry, Kallen. But...this is goodbye. Farewell." *(to everyone) "It's alright, everyone. I'm fine. Let's go to where Zack is now." *(to Zack after defeating Marka) "Are you alright, Zack?" Gallery Kayle accepts Kreia as her teacher.jpg Kayle and her companions.jpg Kayle and Mical, married.jpg Kayle and Revan finally see eachother again.jpg Kayle expresses her guilt for the Wars with Bao-Dur.jpg Kayle fights in the Mandalorian Battle Circle.jpg Kayle, Atton, and Kreia.jpg Kayle forgives Atton, as she trains him of The Force.jpg Kayle, with Mical comforting her about her past.jpg Kayle, meeting her past and Revan.jpg Kayle, fighting in the Mandalorian Wars.jpg Kayle, in Mical's dream.jpg Trivia *What lies within Kayle is Empathy. *Kayle's timeline originally intended for her fate to die by Scourge's hands, and serves as a Force ghost to preserve Revan's life in stasis. However, upon Zack's return to history, her fate was changed and her memories with Zack and those tied to him have finally returned to normal. *Out of all the characters in the storyline, Kayle's numerous battles against Kallen closely stick to the old fashion combat between Jedi and Sith, as it was intentionally made to be. Few of her battles against Kallen also include the theme songs from the Star Wars battles, such as the "Dual of the Fates" and "Battle of the Heroes".